


Stay out of my Way

by VampirellaFTW



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, dubcon, post TLJ with a few changes, tagging as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirellaFTW/pseuds/VampirellaFTW
Summary: You just started working as a medic aboard the Finalizer and try very hard to not attract negative attention.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I have written a fic/smut and I'm very excited to post the first chapter.  
> Although the first chapter contains no smut (sorry for those who came just for the sex) I already tagged the dubcon since that is definitely going to happen, just warning y'all.

_A giant ship in space_ , you are thinking. _No. A whole city in space._

You arrived merely hours ago on the  _Finalizer_ , your first time on a Star Destroyer; your first time working for the First Order actually. You can't deny that you felt the Resistance has some fair points but if you wanted to make it, you had to stick to the First Order, they are the ones with the powerful weapons after all. Your view isn’t too different, surely not enough to let them obliterate you.

And lucky for you they recruit more or less everyone who is not with the Resistance, especially some skilled hands are always welcome.

The quarters are small, you would have to get used to that because you will be spending a while on this Star Destroyer, a bed, a locker for the few belongings but no private refresher, there is one public refresher for a handful of residents of the surrounding quarters. Luxury isn't quite what you are used to anyways, but your own refresher would have been nice.

You can't complain though seeing as the Troopers are sharing living quarters with a dozen others, sleeping in bunk beds.

You are expected to report to the med bay fully uniformed shortly so you pull the rest of the uniform out of your bag you just threw into the locker and get dressed appropriately for your job.

"Gray, gray, gray, everything is gray", you sighed while you look at yourself in the mirror, checking that everything is in place. 

 _Of course, there is a mirror despite having no refresher; I cannot wash myself in my own quarters but making sure I look as neat as possible. Who am I to impress anyways? General Hux? Supreme Leader Ren?_ A shiver runs down your spine thinking about these two and the stories you have heard but if you don't stand out of the crowd and do your job you probably won't even have to deal with any of these two.

One last look in the mirror and you are ready to go. All the medics stay on this corridor close to the med bay so that they have a short walk there in case of an emergency although there are always a lot of medics on duty to ensure the best care. And probably so that they always have enough to do.

There is entertainment on the ship, you know that. The pilot talked about various activities you can do aboard as you were on your way here and you overheard a couple of troopers who arranged a meeting at some sort of bar. You were wondering if the personnel would mix in their free time or if every department sticks to their own. Will you have to stick to the other medics or will you make friends with all kinds of people? Will you even make friends at all?

Your hands start to tremble at the thought until you snap out of your mind and find yourself in a seemingly endless durasteel corridor.

Spinning around slowly you try to orientate yourself but all you see is an endless stretch of black and gray walls and floor. Just to be safe you walk back just to realize that you walked past the entrance of the med bay. Hoping nobody saw you, you entered, head held low and peeking around, trying to find the person responsible for the medics.

"Straighten your back", a voice behind you makes you flinch but you listen and turn around to see who the voice belongs to.

A middle-aged woman in medic uniform stands before you, the insignia on her uniform shows you that she is the one you are looking for.

"I am sorry, I will work on that. (Y/N), I am here to report for duty."

The other medic checks out your uniform and then nods. "You will work with Stahoos here."

She directs you towards a young man, his rank is higher than yours, obviously. Yulicar, the woman's name as you have learnt, explains that he will teach you the protocol on board and show you how to use tools you may not be familiar with.

With a nod towards both of you she leaves you two alone, so you can get acquainted.

"Call me Ganler", he says with a smile. "How long have you been a medic before coming aboard?"

"After my training I've worked only for a bit, most jobs were for the Resistance so I came here."  _Good, making sure people know I'm with the First Order._ "How long have you been here? You're obviously skilled enough to take on some newbies."

"A few years already, time flies", he gestures around vaguely, indicating the ship, and laughs about his own pun.

At least you won't have to work under someone with a stick up their butt and making your life hell, you are pleased with this development.

Ganler takes the time to show you around, explaining the order and he even introduces you to some of your new coworkers. You see a few familiar faces of people you have already met on your flight to the  _Finalizer_.

As much as you're tempted to find a few people you might be able to become friends with you decide to stick to your work for now until you have it all figured out. 

So far your experience in the field is restricted to helping people with farming accidents, cuts of various depths, sometimes even broken bones but something you didn't dare to admit in your application was that you only know blaster wounds from theory. Plus, nobody in a village is standing behind you to tell you to stick to some protocol, let alone writing reports for the superiors.

Thankfully you have gotten training on the ground but reading and hearing about something is still different to actually doing it. 

Ganler is taking you to a patient and gestures to the spot next to him in front of a small screen attached to the bed. The patient is bandaged all over, giving away nothing but the eyes and mouth.

With a few taps on the screen the file shows up, the trooper's ID and a bunch of codes that explain his current health status. 

Rinse and repeat, the whole day and by the end of your shift you already knew how to use the screens to put in the right information.

"Just one more thing before I dismiss you for today: I know all this can be intimidating, we are a part of a huge machinery floating through space and ensuring the First Order's power throughout the galaxy and having some scary people on board doesn't make it easier but if you keep focusing on what you're supposed to do and not get in any trouble with anyone you'll be fine. This job can give you a lot of Credits and working for the First Order is very honorable in the right circles. Ultimately you made the right choice." Ganler means well, you can tell and with a bright smile and a thank you, you say good bye and make your way back to your quarters, this time paying attention where you're going.

He is right, it seems scarier than it is, you're a tiny part of this ship and everyone seemed nice. Strict, but nice.

The humming lights turn off after you discarded your uniform and you stare at the wall you can hardly make out in the dark and you wish for a window, even just a tiny hole that would make it possible for you to look at the stars. You make a mental note to find a place to look outside when you're not tired.

It's not late but the flight here and your first day wore you out and all you want to do is to sleep for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in a cold sweat, shivering all over. Quickly you toss the blanket aside and get up, a look in the mirror makes you jump as if you have seen a ghost.

Fingers massaging your temples, you make your way to the locker and grab everything you need for a shower. Thanks to an early night, you still have a few hours until your shift starts; maybe you are lucky and nobody else is using the refresher at this time.

You were right, it is empty. Cold water splashes on your face and wakes you up fully before you take a proper shower.

Upon your arrival you were told to dump the used towels down the disposal and you will get a new one in a storage unit nearby, thus you get dressed in your uniform and go on your quest to find the storage room.

The drumming of plenty of boots on the durasteel floor is coming closer, you turn around to see who and how many are coming but you can't see anyone yet.

Anxiety takes the better of you and you hurry down the corridor, a sign over a door to your left indicates that you found the storage. With a press of the button the door opens with a hiss, revealing a large room stuffed with everything needed in a refresher, towels, soap, cleaning supplies.

As you stand in the doorway the footsteps come closer, you peek out the door and see a handful of troopers surrounding a redheaded figure looking very angry, very obviously General Hux, and Supreme Leader Ren himself.

You can't help but notice Kylo Ren’s pretty face bisected by a huge scar and hair you would die for to run your hands through.

He shoots you a sideway glance, not looking any less angry than General Hux, and then the group passes.

Your stomach turns, your arms shoot out to the wall to catch yourself. _What was that?_

All you want is to grab a towel and run back to your quarters, you don't look back; the door hisses and the footsteps recede apart from yours.

You throw your towel onto the bed and drag your hands over your face, with a groan you let yourself fall next to the towel.

You have heard of his abilities but they aren't very pleasant to the people whose minds he intrudes, at least so you were told. What you were also told is that he is an abominable monster hiding behind a gruesome mask.

Were those just stories people told each other to make them even more afraid of him? He sure does not have the face of such a monster

Either way you can't shake the feeling that he  _heard_ you.

"This is the opposite of what I wanted", you murmur to yourself.

 

Two hours pass until you jump off the bed, realizing that your shift starts soon.

Just like yesterday you make sure every part of your uniform is in its right place and cautiously make your way to the med bay, hoping for no more incidents.

Ganler is already awaiting you at the entrance.

"Your second day and you already get to assist on someone important!", he greets you cheerfully.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Phasma, she has some really bad burns, she is being treated in one of the rooms behind the med bay. You know, basically royalty with her shiny armor." He laughs as the two of you walk through the med bay. It appears to be very quiet this morning and some pairs of eyes follow you two.

Just like you were advised you hold your back straight and head high despite feeling like hiding, first you are noticed by Kylo Ren and now you are on your way to treat Captain Phasma, getting involved with the leaders of the First Order a tad too much way too soon for your taste. 

All you can do is take a deep breath and follow orders. You are new here after all, mistakes happen.

You finally leave the big hall of the med bay behind and the door to the private med chambers opens with a hissing that is slowly becoming familiar.

In the middle of the room is a huge bacta tank and in it a woman floating in the liquid. You can see the burns stretching over almost her entire body.

"You should have seen her when she arrived, that wasn't a pretty sight", Ganler says as if he too can read your mind. "Alright, let's see what you learnt about using the data pad."

You step closer to the pad attached to the tank; these things are very easy to use, you immediately find what you are supposed to.

Ganler takes over again, patting you on the shoulder to show you his pride, but from what you could gather on the data pad it seems like Captain Phasma got these severe burns from an accident, not a fight. 

Curious, you would have expected her to fall in a battle or something like that but not this. Bad luck you guess.

"How long will she have to stay in the tank?", you ask.

"Hard to tell, she was already unconscious when she arrived, as soon as she wakes up the med droid will alert us and it is very likely we can get her out by then."

"She should still be watched then, right?"

Ganler nods. "The treatment is effective but stressful, it won't be taking too long though."

You can't say you know much about that woman apart from the obvious, being Captain of the trooper program, which has a shady way of  _recruiting_ but you still cannot help but feel sorry, behind the respiratory mask her burnt face is distorted.

As you leave the room you take a deep breath, the smell of bacta is everywhere but the big hall of the med bay makes it seem like it gets lost.

"Alright, we'll just check on some few other patients that might be able to leave today and then it's lunch time!"

He was right, time does fly. It feels like only a few minutes passed but a look on the clock tells you otherwise. 

Nervousness hits you, this is your first lunch with your colleagues, so far everyone has been nice to you but you can't shake the feeling that there are still eyes following you back from the medical room and that some might wonder why someone who basically just started working here gets to treat someone of such a high rank.

You keep following Ganler around, checking on various troopers who got injured during battle and most of them are lucky to be released today.

"It's gotten late", Ganler says with a glance at the clock. "We should go before lunch time is over. Believe me, you do not want to work a whole shift without food in your belly." 

He stops, turns to you and adds: "Scrap that, sometimes it's better to not have eaten. Most people who come here either have a minor cold or some battle wounds that can heal quickly but sometimes we get people in who are in a horrible condition, you want to neither see nor smell that."

You are glad you don't have to find the mess hall on your own, all the different corridors and decks on this ship are a maze waiting for you to get lost in it although you have to admit that this is fairly easy to find, the architects of this did think it through. But it also makes you realize that it is unlikely that there will be much mingling between medics and other personnel unless you have a high rank. And apart from whoever gets into med bay of course.

Cleaning droids walk between the tables, picking up whatever people drop or leave behind.

Ganler grabs a tray and gives you another one.

"Just grab some of the small pouches, you probably already know how this works, right?"

You nod, grab a pouch that is labeled as  _roasted skycorn_ and walk over to the water dispenser to fill the pouch and get the corn nice and fresh again.

Ganler leads you to a table with two other medics you have already met yesterday.

You learn that the young woman, about your age, across from you is called Melrei and her partner is called Yoltaya. All three of them started out the same week and have been friends ever since.

"How long does it take to get used to rehydrated food and protein cubes?", you ask.

The others laugh until they realize that you were serious. 

"Don't worry, it'll be quicker than you think. I'd advise you to try everything at least once, we don't get a huge variety but some dishes are more delicious than the others. And just quickly swallow the cubes as if they were medication. As long as they're stocked up you can actually get a few nice treats at the bar!", Yoltaya replies.

Although you actually like these people you felt more like someone on the sideline watching them having lunch together so with a glance at the clock you're relieved to see that lunch time is almost over. You've always enjoyed work, being a medic isn't a mundane desk job. Sure, especially now you have to write reports, but you're able to actually help people and every day brings something new. And that is how you prefer to socialize rather than sitting or standing in a circle, somehow forcing yourself to participate. Getting to know people through work feels more natural to you.

After discarding the trays you all walk back together to the med bay.

"So, your second day and you already get to work with high ranked personnel, huh?", Melrei asked.

"Oh, I just got lucky."

"You really did! If you do a good job I'm sure you'll climb the ladder in no time. I heard the payment for medics in charge of high ranked officers and the command is something we can only dream of. Plus, they have a lot of free time."

A smile is all you manage to produce. This is as far as it gets if it was up to you. Of course a higher rank would be nice but only as long as you get to stay at the med bay and not get involved any more as you already are. 

The brief meeting this morning was enough and honestly quite embarrassing if Kylo Ren heard you.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Captain Phasma gets released from the med bay finally arrived.

After you did some last checks to make sure she is ready, you write the report on the data pad while Ganler explains the procedure that was done to the Captain when the hissing of the door announces a visitor.

"Supreme Leader! General!", you hear Ganler say hastily.

Your heart is in your boots, you turn around and there they are. General Hux pays you no attention, your eyes wander over to Kylo Ren whose face is covered with a mask, this one looks different from the description but none the less frightening. You don't know where to look, feeling uncomfortable in their presence but you focus on General Hux, salute them both and then return your attention to the data pad, typing the report with trembling hands.

Ganler and Hux are discussing Phasma's current health status, the burns and the scarred tissue and how soon she can go back to combat.

All the while you cannot shake the feeling of Kylo Ren looking at you, there is no way to tell with the mask but you don't want to look up to see if he might even pay any attention to you at all.

The tall, black figure is indeed a scary sight. You dare to peek up over your data pad and you were right, the visor of his mask seems to be glued to you; in this wardrobe he looks huge, even bigger than you remember.

"Ren!", Hux's voice booms through the room. "We're done here."

You still refuse to look up until the door hisses a second time to indicate the door is closed. Everyone but Ganler was gone.

"Well, I guess the med droid in her quarters will take over now", he says, oblivious to what just happened between you and Kylo Ren. "Can you believe that the General and the Supreme Leader came by just for that? She's well enough to go on her own."

"She is a great asset though and of value, right? Maybe they wanted to make sure she stays a valuable asset."

Ganler laughs. "You're smart, no wonder they took you."

"Listen, I know I am probably in no position to ask this but I don't feel so well and would like to take off for the rest of the day if that would be alright."

"Do you need any help? You are literally at the right place." 

"It is probably nothing, space sickness", you reply as cheerfully as possible.

Ganler nods. "I get it. Take a nap, drink enough water and if you're not any better tomorrow you immediately report here at the med bay, you understand? I am your superior after all so consider that an order."

You thank him what feels like a dozen times and then go back to your quarters, taking deep breaths and focusing on your steps. Anything to get that horrifying image out of your head. 

 

After having paced up and down your chambers for quite a while, not spending one second not thinking about Kylo Ren you decide to blow off steam elsewhere.

The bar seems to be a good place for that, seeing some other faces and maybe, if you're lucky, they are stocked up enough to enjoy a nice treat.

Having no idea how to get there, you decide to go into the opposite direction of the med bay. You will need to ask someone for directions and the med bay is always full of people to ask but you'd rather not be seen by Ganler after excusing yourself and then going more or less straight to the bar. Drinking isn't really what is on your mind but you'd still feel caught.

You walk a while through the monotonous corridors until you meet some people, their overalls quickly give away that they are mechanics; at least you won't have to ask some high ranked officer how to get to a bar.

The mechanics are happy to give you the directions to their favorite spot, in fact they seem to be happy to be talking to someone who isn't wearing the same overall but you manage to get away, wanting to reach your destination rather soon.

It didn't sound very complicated when they explained it but this still seems like a maze, everything looks the same apart from a few signs here and there to let people know what's behind the door.

 

This doesn't seem right, you have been walking around for far too long and nothing fits the description you were given anymore. You peek around the next corner and decide to turn around and go back until you reach a point from where you might be able to try another way and see if that seems more like it.

You walk around the corner and there he is.

You feel the urge to run in the opposite direction again but that would be too obvious, instead you keep your eyes on the floor and keep walking.

Kylo Ren's arm shoots out and blocks your way as you try to pass.

"Do you think this is the appropriate way to greet the Supreme Leader?" His voice sounds menacing through the mask.

"N-no, I am sorry, sir, Supreme Leader, sir!", you stammer and then salute him while keeping your eyes anywhere but him.

You suddenly feel his hand grabbing your neck, cold leather pressing on your wind pipe. His mask gets very close to your face.

"You are not authorized to be here."

The words linger, he does not move and now you look up at his mask. Suddenly he adds "Stay out of my way!"

You cannot help it but a warm feeling spreads from between your legs, you try to swallow but you can't.

Finally he backs off, loosening his grip and you take a few deep breaths; barely audible he sneers at you and then rushes off into the direction you came from.

Sliding down the wall you sink onto the floor, so much for staying out of trouble.

In that moment you regret your decision to come here. How can he have such an effect on you?

Getting up and finding your way to the refresher and your chambers seems a lot more attractive now than trying to get to the bar.

Getting back was easier than you thought, you take a quick shower and put on some more comfortable clothes, a sigh escapes your mouth as you take a quick glance into the mirror, those standard clothes you're given look very unflattering, your uniform is actually the most flattering of all clothes.

With your data pad in the hands you sit on your bed, waiting for your hair to dry, going through today's reports to get up to date on the things you missed although now it is even harder to focus than it has been before.

Over and over you see the black abyss of Kylo's mask, his leather glove wrapped around your neck and the deep, dark voice coming from seemingly everywhere.

Again, the heat between your legs, you refuse to give in determined to get rid of these thoughts by skimming through the reports and yet you cross your legs, trying to get at least some friction.

You drive it too far and at some point you mindlessly let a hand travel down between your legs, just soft, small rubs over the fabric but enough to make you want more, to make you stare through your data pad onto an imaginary Kylo Ren, that same image over and over again. 

The data pad drops on your bed next to you, your hand finds its way under the waist band, and you close your eyes to get a clearer image of the Supreme Leader.

"My Supreme Leader." Startled by your own whisper you quickly withdraw your hand, fingers glistening. "No, no, no, no."

_Fuck it._

 You pull down your pants, this time you use both hands and don't start out as gentle as before.

Your moans fill the room, your mind filled with the image of Kylo Ren fucking you senseless, claiming your whole body. The power you were scared of before now drives you even more.

A banging on your door.

Your hands come to a halt but then you decide to ignore it, you are too close to stop now and whoever that is can come back later so you go back to working your pussy.

A hissing sound makes you jump, you try to cover yourself as good as possible with your blanket.

"I told you to stay out of my way", the intruder's voice boomed.

Too scared to say a word you inched your way to the other side of the bed but Kylo Ren just steps closer.

"I heard you." Another step.

"I saw the images." Another step.

"Now he is towering over you, the mask makes it impossible to know what exactly he is looking at. Is he angry? Turned on?

"Go on."

You don't move, clutching the blanket you look up at his mask.

"I said go on!" For the second time today you feel his leather covered hand grab your neck, with the other he shoves away the blanket, uncovering your naked lower half.

Your eyes glued to his mask you hesitantly brush your still wet lips with your fingertips. 

Kylo's grip on you is still tight and although you do as he said he hasn't moved an inch yet. 

Your finger slips between the lips, brushing your swollen clit, an excuse for a moan is all that can escape your mouth.

Now the mask turns towards your sex, the grip on your throat loosening and the ability to breath properly distracts you for a moment.

A smack, followed by a sting on your cheek. "Don't disobey me. I told you to fuck yourself!"

You don't want to admit it, not with him around, but you are a lot more into it than you thought.

Entering two fingers you do as you're told; the heat is already building up again but you're trying to draw it out.

Kylo's face is still fixed on your movements and you notice his other hand drawing aside his cloak, his erection very much visible beneath his pants.

With a tug his hard dick springs free, you cannot help but lick your lips, taking the view in inch for inch. His hand wraps around his member and his thumb spreads the precum on the tip before he starts gliding his hand along his shaft.

His grip on your throat tightens again, pressing your head into the pillow but you try to keep your eyes fixed on his dick, more and more precum being spread over the red tip.

"Cum, you fucking slut", his voice sounds angry but the words send you over the edge.

You feel like screaming his name as the knot in your tummy breaks, your fingers going hard and fast, but all you bring out under the pressure on your throat is a croak.

The whole duration of the orgasm you look at the mask, listening to his muffled moans. As you are done your wet fingers slide out and you reach for his dick but the hand that was on your throat until now just grabs it and guides it to your mouth.

"Suck on them, taste yourself and look at me."

You take your fingers in your mouth, letting your tongue glide along them while looking up at the visor.

Kylo's moan are getting louder and he is now really pumping his dick in his hand, his face turnt towards you. A subtle movement of his hips is giving away just how aroused he is.

The urge to watch him fuck himself takes over and you look down, sucking harder on your fingers and imagining it was him and again you feel the familiar warmth but leathered digits grab your chin and turn your face upwards again.

"Look at me!", he almost yells but his voice breaks and he groans, warm drops of liquid land on your tummy.

Kylo draws his orgasm out as long as possible, milking himself until there is nothing left and then finally tugs his softening member back into his pants, gets his hand off your chin and arranges his cloak.

Just as you open your mouth to say something you cannot move a single muscle, it feels like your whole body has been restrained.

"No word about this to anyone. And next time keep your thoughts to yourself." And with that he rushes out of your chambers, the door hissing shut and you can move again.

You look at the cum on your tummy, your bare legs and pussy feeling sore.

Although nothing keeps you in place anymore you suddenly feel too heavy to move and your mind starts to race.

Was this real? Were you actually getting sick and this was a fever dream? You dip a finger in the still warm cum. No, this felt too real. Does he do this with every new member on board? Probably not, he wouldn't have the time to do this to everyone. Why you then?


End file.
